I've Woken Up From A Beautiful Dream
by TempoPerso
Summary: Nepeta's life is perfect and everyone's together and happy, just like she's always wanted. But maybe everything's not as it seems, visions that seem oddly familiar appear, that make no sense. The truth will come smacking back to her.


BEEP BEEP

BEEP BEEP

I moan, "Stupid computer." I lift my covers over my head, refusing to let the outside world wake me up. The beeping continues and sense I'm already awake I give up, falling out of my bed and lying on the floor for a moment. I drag myself across the floor, far too lazy to get up, and pull myself onto my white computer chair. Despite how warm it is outside and in the room, the chair is cold to the touch sending a chill down my spine when it touches the bare skin that my very short sleep shorts don't cover.

It seems that a couple of her friends messaged her, this early in the morning? Actually it's not as early as I thought it was but more almost in the afternoon. Two people and the group chat had apparently been lively while I was still asleep. I'm not much of a morning person.

I click on the chat room to see what everyone was talking about. The range of colors from the chat shows that almost everyone is talking here, colors that pop out was our 'leader's' grey text, he was the leader of our group of friends and was always the one who planned stuff for us to do now that summer vacation boredom had hit. He was saying something about all of us doing something today, ideas that were suggested were movies, mall, zoo ect. I scanned through the chat a little before someone noticed that I had signed on.

TZ: 0H L00K N3P3T4 G0T 0N  
TZ: L3TS 4SK H3R :]

I heard the beeps and sense it was on the page with the new message the chat threw me straight to the messages.

AC: :33 Oh no you guys continue talking without me

AC: :33 I'm up for anything really

AC: :33 Just get me out of this house~

Once I responded I click the back button, showing me the other messages I have. Sense I've gotten on someone tried to message me more. I smile seeing the dark blue text appear onto my computer screen.

CT: D- Nepeta.

CT: D- Are you up yet?

CT: D- Do you insist in sleeping all day?

CT: D- You are clearly on.

AC: Herrow!

CT: D- Oh, there you are.

AC: :33 Here I am :33

I close out of that chat before he answers going to see who the other person who messaged me was.

CG: HEY

CG: ALL OF THE IMPORTANT PLANNING IS GOING ON WITHOUT YOU

CG: HOW COULD BE POSSIBLY PLAN SHIT WITHOUT THE HELP OF THE ALL KNOWNING NEPETA

AC: :33 There is no need to be mean Karkitty

AC: :33 And last time I checked I was horrible at planning stuff

AC: :33 I'll just leave it to mew guys

I giggled at my own cat pun, something that I was really into using but now I've started to grow out of them but I couldn't help but use the you-mew one.

My computer beeps again meaning that Equius probably messaged me again but I don't go to read it. After waiting a moment for Karkitty to answer, he doesn't so I assume he's probably yelling at someone at the group chat. I leave that chat and move to the group chat.

Everyone is agreeing about going to the zoo, so I message in say that I agree but then don't answer again. We all agree to meet up at the bus station so we can ride to the zoo together. Equius messaged me again, this time I got to see what he wants, though I only read the newest messages.

CT: D- So it seems that the group is going to the zoo.

CT: D- Would you like me to walk you to the bus station.

Because the world wouldn't end if I went by myself, I think but I don't type it, he's just trying to be nice.

AC: :33 Of course!

AC: :33 That would be purrfect

CT: D- I'll head over now

He signed off then. The group chat said that they weren't leaving till around 3 and sense it was barely noon he had no reason to be over this early. But again I don't complain, excited to have the extra time with him.

Despite the fact that more messages have been directed towards me, I don't answer them but rather sign out and watch some videos on YouTube. It normally takes him 20 minutes to get to my house so after 15 minutes of wasting time on the internet I get up to get dressed into more descent cloths.

Today was a pair of short black short with olive green tights, a blue shirt with a cat on it under the green long coat that I never leave the house without and my blue hat atop her light orange hair that I didn't even bother to brush.

I poke my head into the bathroom to make sure I look fine, my overly freckled face smiles back at me and I laugh. On my sink was my fake blue cat tail, it ties onto my pants and as I slide out of my bathroom I grab it and put it on.

As I leave my room I grab my phone and iPod and abscond into my living room. My older sister seems to be up already and sitting on the couch, watching TV. Literally just watching sense when she was younger she got in an accident and lost her hearing.

I stomp once I enter the room to alert her that I'm there, so I don't sneak up on her. She turns around and smiles, saying more like yelling,

"Hello Nepeta!" She had a huge smile on her face, though I could see that she probably hadn't slept at all that night. "Hello big sis." I say slowly allowing her to read my lips. But I sign "Me and the group are going out later today, Equius is heading over now." I notice that Meulin is also dressed making me wonder if Equius is bring Horrus and almost as if she read my thoughts she yelled, "I know, Horrus is coming over to!" It was funny with your best friend's brother being your sister's best friend too.

In fact that's how it is with a lot of people who are in my group of friends; example is that one of my friends was the younger cousin of someone in my sister dated, who was someone in her group of friends. Small world we live in, I guess.

And almost as if they knew we were talking about them, someone knocks on the front door. We both turn to the surprise of the sound, and the ground shake in Meulin's case. Without me saying anything about them coming in, the door opens and Equius appears from behind the door and right behind him was a taller version of himself. They both walk into the house and they both greet us and something odd happens when I make eye contact with Equius.

For a slit second he looks to be crying, like tears going down his eyes but not moving from where he's standing. The tears seem to be the same blue he types in for some reason and I swear I could almost hear him say something but I couldn't understand what it was.

I jump at the sight but as soon as I blink the sight returns to him, now looking slightly concerned and I struggle to remember what I had thought I had seen a moment ago. But I'm distracted when I see in the corner of my eye Meulin getting up off of the couch and walking towards the door to jump and hug Horrus. He greets her and pulls her off of himself. I also greet Equius, grab his hand and pull him away from the door trying to decide if what I saw was really there or just my imagination. Sense it didn't make any sense I decided to push it off and just not think about it. Meulin has probably claimed the lower floors so I dragged Equius away head up stairs.

Equius was wearing 'Man Shorts', as I like to call them, with a plain dark blue tang top and his blue rimmed glasses, he took his shoes off before walked inside but he was probably wearing sport shoes. Though he doesn't do any sports sense he would dominate the other team in like seconds. And his long, for a dude, black hair was put up in a ponytail.

He knew where I was dragging so once he beat me up the stairs he walked to my room and held the door open for me. I thanked him and asked how his day was so far.

"Nothing really has happened yet, so it's open to purrsuasion." I laugh at his fail attempt at purring on the persuasion. I jump onto my bed and he calmly sits down on my computer chair, which I have set so my feet barely touch the ground but when he sits in it his feet touch the ground completely and still then his knees stick out some. Compared to me, who is about 5 feet tall, Equius looks like a giant and people often think he's my older brother, which is silly because I'M OLDER THEN HE IS! But there's no way to change how tall I am or how tall he is so it doesn't really matter much.

I look over to the clock and see that it's only 12:20 meaning we have two more hours before we would need to leave. I stretch my arm across my bed and grab the two game controllers on my nightstand, "Wanna play some video games before we have to leave?" I ask, he nods and I toss him the 2nd player controller.

We end up playing Portal 2, sense he thought L4D was to "100d" to play. We normally just spent more of the time goofing around with the guns but we managed to get a couple puzzles figured out. After an hour or so we agree that we should stop playing it to prevent any brain damage from thinking too much about the puzzles. So we switch to watching a movie on the same TV we were playing the game on.

We both sit on my bed that's up against the wall, and we lean against the wall and I rest my head against his shoulder. We watched The Nightmare Before Christmas, which is a movie we have both watched so many times that we could quote it. Which is what we do, and sang all the songs though I mumbled/ sung Sally's Song alone.

Once the hour we have left was up we were almost done with the movie, getting to the part were Jack starts giving presents dressed up as Santa, I get up and turn off the TV. I live the farthest away from the bus station we were meeting at but it still wasn't more than a 40 minute walk. After ditching my room and finding Meulin, who was still sitting on the couch talking with Horrus who was talking slowly so she could read his lips.

Meulin must of noticed that we were walking up because she turned to greet me us. We had a lot in common when it came to our faces, both had light orange hair though mine was short and her was very long and like had a mind of its own, freckles and chubby faces, along with the fondness of cats, which we have 4 of.

I sign to Meulin that were leaving and start to walk toward the door with her making sure we had our phones, and to be save, ect ect. Equius grabbed my shoes that was next to the door were his shoes were, I put them on as does he and continued out the door. Once we walked out of the drive way Equius grabbed me and placed me on his shoulders. I protested saying that I was too young and that I could walk myself but while I was saying that I was laughing and so he continued walking on laughing to.

I rested my hands on his hand and drummed on his head and said, "Forward my trusted steed!~"


End file.
